My little angel
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Because you always smile... chapter 5 up!
1. My little angel prologue

Hi there I´m baaaack!! hope you like it too!!! it is a sequel of "Despídete Goodbye" so please!!!! read it too!!

* * *

_You are my little angel..._

Because I threat you,

but you do not care

"You idiot what are you doing?"

"Nyaaaan. Kurosama is angry!"

"Stop with your stupidities"

And you smile.

Because even when we are in trouble,

you find the best words.

" Ne, Kurosama"

"What do you want?"

"Don´t die"

"Eh?"

"Tomoyo-hime will be sad if you die" And I stare at your smiling eyes.

Because even when I know you are sad

you try to mask it.

" Idiot, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kurotan"

"Liar. Your cheeks are wet. Have you been weeping?"

" It´s nothing Kurochan. I´m allright"

And you smile.

Because when I take a moment to speak,

you take a second to smile.

I take your hand in my owns and looked at you. You have been weeping all day, you are tired and I know that you are going to fall sound asleep in seconds. I sat you in my lap and let your head rest in my chest allowing you to catch the warmth of it.

" You idiot. You have to tell us what is going in you."

" Nobody will listen to me"

" I do. They do too"

" So Kuromin is worry about me" You smiled

"Idiot. This is not fun!"

Then you are serious again. I can see sadness in your eyes.

" You are not alone anymore!"

And you smile at me one more time, closing your blue eyes to the world. You relax, and drift off into a deep sleep still with your smile. And then I watch at the dusk, and think that it fits you.

And I swear to protect you forever.

* * *

hope you like it!! please review!! 


	2. Always apologizing

Hi!!! I am baaaaaaack!!!!! here it is the second chapter of this story.

Hope you like it too. Thanks for the reviews!!! You make me happy!!!!

* * *

NEWS 

Chapter 134 – 8th November

chapter 135 – 15th November

* * *

**Chapter 2. Always apologizing**

_I heard you singing. You are always singing. And I like it, do not why, but I do._

_Usually you are humming sad songs, at least this is how I feel when I listen to them. And when I ask you about them, you smile at me sadly._

" _Sorry…"_

_And I know _

_you are not going to talk about it_

_because when I ask you_

_you will always smile apologizing_.

* * *

_**The birds are free.**_

_**They can go wherever they want.**_

_**But I am a jailed one**_

_**and I am dying little by little**_

_**slowly losing the warmth.**_

_**I laid completely drained**_

_**and slowly close my eyes to the dawn**_

_**before saying goodbye**_

_**to the world.**_

That was not the first time I heard that song. Fye was really depressed. I knew it.

His smiles were not as bright as other times and as the song said, he seems to be dying little by little. Not physically. It is his spirit what is dying, his soul. And that made people think he was a fool.

You turned to me, your eyes threatened to let the big tears fall. You let me to hug you and then you started crying as I caressed your blond hair in a soothingly. I carried you to your room, and helped you to lay in your bed. I covered you with a blanket. You looked at me.

"Thanks…"

And I saw you drifting off into a deep sleep and I stay at your side, taking care of your sleep, waiting for the next time you woke and smiled at me again.

* * *

This is chapter 2!!!! hope you liked it too. please review me and tell me what do you think about the style!! 

Thanks to: Hyuu92, Musa Rox, Mägdelein, Andy-Genzou and Morningstripe


	3. Memories

Hyuuuu. I am baaaaaaaaaaaack. Thanks for all the reviews . This is chapter three!! Hope you like it too!!!!!!!

* * *

**3. Memories**

_A bright, but sad smile _

_A cheerful, but broken soul._

_Big, but silent tears._

_A shattered shell._

_A dream with haunting memories._

You are in your room. I wonder if you are sound asleep, because of the silence.

I am worried. Why?. Do not know, I am worried about your stupidities, I pray you have not done any stupid thing.

I open the door of your room and I find you sitting in your bed, head bowed, looking at the floor. I can see big silent tears rolling down your cheeks.

I approach you and place a gentle hand in your shoulder. You look up and quickly wipe your tears and try to stop crying, But I catch your wrist stopping your attempt.

" Do not worry"

"Kurorin…"

"It is ok for you to cry. It is ok. No one will blame you"

I sit by your side in the bed and hug you. As you are so broken, you are unable to control the tears and I hold you as you start to sob.

It has been three hours since you started sobbing. I can feel your sobs turning slowly into whimpers.

In seconds, your body relax and your breathing is even. I watch your eyes slowly falling shut as you drift into a deep slumber.

Still, I will hold you until you awake, hoping your dreams are beautiful.

_Under the bright sun_

_and azure sky_

_I recall my most cherished memory._


	4. Raindrops

Hyuuuuuuuuu! I am back again. This is the fourth chapter, hope you like it . Read &Review.

* * *

**4. Raindrops**

_For a wonderful day _

_I woke early this morning_

_at the silent sound of _

_raindrops covering the window._

I wake early and find that you are not in your bed.

Then I notice that it is raining and I assume that you are outside, getting soaked by the cold rain. I take a towel before leaving the room for your search.

I find you sitting in the garden, your clothes dripping water.

"Oi" I call you

But you do not response, so I place the towel over your shoulders and then I gently scope you in my arms and run back to home.

I change you into dry ropes and then I lay you in my bed. You have been all the time sleeping. Are you sleepwalker? or was it something else?

I dry the tears that are pouring from your eyes. You are whimpering in your dream. I place a hand in your forehead to check if you have fever, but suddenly you relax.

I place a gentle kiss in your cheeks and decide to stay with you, taking care of your slumber, hoping to see the sun tomorrow because with that I will know you are smiling.

A sad smile whimpering in the darkness 

_A dying star which needs the warmth of a shining sun_

_A broken heart searching for its lost parts. _

* * *

so R&R please!!! 


	5. A Christmas day

Hi guys!!! I am baaaaaaaaaack teeeheehee.

As we are on Christmas holidays, this is chapter is set in a new world in where the Christmas is celebrated. Our guys are searching for a feather, while Fye decides to stay at home alone, with the excuse of going to prepare the supper.

Dedicated to all of you, my readers!!! thanks a lot!!!

* * *

**5. A Christmas day **

_Running_

_Always running_

_from a sad, horrible past._

_Wishing_

_Always wishing_

_the return of his lost hope._

They were gone. Again.

And I was left all alone...

Well, in fact I told them to go without me under the excuse of going to do the dinner.

It has been two hours since they left. It is near twelve o´clock, and the dinner is getting cold. I haven´t eat anything, although I also can´t, because... because I am a _monster_.

Yeah this is what I am. I have been always that, a monster. If only...If only _he_ had let me die...

I heard the door being opened and quickly plastered a fake smile to receive... the ninja Kurogane. My smile faded away slowly. He looks at me with pitiful eyes and I look away of him, as I can not stand them.

Why? Why is he here? Why has he come alone? Why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kuropi POV

I look at him. He is paler than usual.

I sigh. Geez, it is not my fault. He is a fool mage that.. that... Ugh! Stop Kurogane, you will become a fool too.

I clear my throat and call him.

" Fye..."

He looks at me and I froze. No smiles, nor even a fake one. I close my eyes in regret. Well, I think it is mostly my fault.

I took him by the arm and gently carry him with me.

" Come on. I want you to see something" I say him, as we abandon the house and start walking through the streets.

And in times like this one, he will only look at the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fye POV

We have been walking for some hours now, and I am feeling tired.

" Kurogane, where are we going?" I asked the ninja.

I am shocked. I really find my voice weak. He looks at me and places a hand over my cheeks.

" It doesn´t seem that you are ill" he said quietly " Come on, It is not further"

" Not further!" I screamed...or almost " we have been walking for hours!"

"Stop Screaming or you will lost your voice, idiot!"

I am really angry with him and when I am going to say something Kurogane shut me by placing a chocolate tablet in my mouth.

"Now, be quiet"

He catchs my hand and starts walking again, and I let myself be carried by him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kuropipo POV

We arrived finally to the place I want to show him...

But he is in no mood to be talked. He looks at me in a fake anger.

" Kurogane! What do you think you are doing?? Carrying me here without permission"

" I got it" I said

"From whom?" He asks with a very low voice

" From you, idiot. Now lets sit down here and wait"

" Wait for what? For dying frozen on an unknown place that..."

I shut him with a kiss in his cheek and I nearly laugh at his shocked eyes. He then blushes like a tomato and turned away from me, mumbling nonsense things. I like this times when he lost his control. Really. They are funny.

Suddenly the bells of the town we were in started to make peals and in seconds, the sky turns in colours of the fireworks.

Fye looks at the sky, completely puzzled, his eyes sparkling with the fireworks. Then he looks at me quizically and I place in the ground by his side a small packet.

" Happy new year, Fye" I said.

He doesn´t smile, but I feel pleased of having said it. Fye then places his eyes at the packet and looks at me again, more puzzled.

" A present" I explain " A present for you"

There is a minute in which no one of us say nothing. I sigh.

" Open it, you idiot"

He nods slowly and opened carefully the packet. He looks at the present. It was a white with blue patterns scarf. He looks back at me, with wide eyes.

" Like it?" I ask him " I was searching for something that could be important for you. Although the original was completely broken, I asked "the damn withch of what nonsense place" for help, and she sent me a picture of the scarf. I tried my best to do it well" I pause and look at hs eyes " It was from your mother, wasn´t it? As your white coat...hey!"

I haven´t time of being prepared. Fye hugs me without so much force. I think he is happy, perhaps he understands now how important is he for me. He whispers something, do not know what, but he smiles at me. He mumbled somethings from where I can only understand Kuromin. Well, I think he is on his rights of having...some fun.

" Idiot, stop calling me stupid things" I said, hearing his giggles.

Perhaps...This is what he needs... having some fun... sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 Hours later. ( Kuropyon POV)

The kids come into the house... completely drunk and dirty.

" You...What have you been doing?!" I ask them

" We WeRe At ThE sQuArE, aS aLl ThE pEoPlE hErE!!" Syaoran slurred.

" hAi! ThErE wErE lOoOoOoOtS oF tHiNgS aNd LoOoOoOoOoT oF pEoPlE tHaT..." Sakura mumbled

My eye twitch. Geeez, the idiot... I mean the sweeeeety idiot kids were drunk again. Fortunately, they go directly to their room. And so I am allowed to stay by the mage side, who is in a deep sleep.

My eyes soften a little when I see Fye hugging like a baby the scarf I have given him as a present. And he is smiling, perhaps dreaming on the times he was with his fammily... Talking of it, I wonder where they could be...Perhaps, they are died... Probably they are died, looking at the way Fye acted. But at least, this present made him smile.

_He is always hiding_

_for everyone_

_waiting for the one_

_who will enable the return of his smile.

* * *

_

Well, hope you like it sorry fo the delay Uu do not kill me please!!! or Kurotanparantan will kill you

Kuro: leave me alone ¬ ¬

n.n Uu hehe so... R&R please!!! Next Chapter coming sooon Chapter 6: Ghost presents ( lol or the friend present, dunno know how you called it " amigo invisible" is in spanish n.nUu.

teheehee so Shia-chan is going to... sleep. Hah, only joking hehe.

Happy new year to all of you!!!


End file.
